Because I Have To
by lollapalozzafanatic83
Summary: Oc/Oc 2nd generation. Vere loves Nala and wants her all to himself. But what happens when fate intervens? Rated T for now. Edward is not in this one.


A.N. I have to say it again: all of you reviewers rock! i know i should be working on _Always There_ but i had this story that i had been writing since the beginning of last year. lucky for youguys its already finished and i'm even workin on the sequel! so here's the first chapter...i know its a little rusty but please remember that i am not that great of a writer and i was much worse last year. hope you guys enjoy it!!

"You bloody idiot!" Analia Malfoy screamed at Vere Potter. "You keep your hands to yourself or else I'll hex you until any hope you had of reproducing is gone!" She finished her threat by marching up the stairs to the Gryffindor girls' dormitories.

"All right Albus," Vere said moving to pull the invisibility cloak off of his younger brother. "Pay up."

Albus pulled out two galleons. "I still can't believe you made Nala mad everyday for two whole weeks and she hasn't hexed you once."

Vere shrugged. There was no point in telling Albus that technically she wasn't allowed to hex him. He wasn't trying to get her in trouble. She was just so beautiful when she was pissed. He thought of the prank from the day before. He'd switched her ink well for one with invisible ink. Unfortunately for him, Nala made a habit of checking her work. When she looked at her parchment and found it blank, she knew instantly who had done it. Vere smiled ruefully at all the names she called him.

"What the hell are you smiling at, Potter?" his best friend Hugo Weasley said walking into the common room.

" I thoroughly pissed the Malfoy Princess off," Vere answered smugly.

"Wicked. What did she do to you?"

"Threatened to hex my balls off."

"Sweet."

They sat together in a comfortable silence in the crowded common room until they heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Look who it is, Vere!" Hugo waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

" Oi! It's our good friend, Nala," Vere grinned at her as descended down the stairs with his sister, Lily in tow. He swallowed roughly when he saw what Nala was wearing. Short green shorts, her long tan legs were wreaking havoc on Vere's mind, a little white tank top and gray sneakers. Her long blond hair was spilling over her shoulders, down to her waist. Vere thought she looked absolutely beautiful and knew that he had picked the right girl to have a crush on.

"I'm sorry but you must have me confused with someone else," Nala said glaring at Vere, "because the last time I remembered I was Lily's friend. Not yours."

"Our mom's were friends," Vere said wanting her to admit that they had some sort of connection; even it was a weak one.

Nala pursed her lips and Vere almost groaned aloud. "Yes but that has almost nothing to do with us. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to the Slytherin dorm."

"What were you doing here anyway," Hugo said, looking through his copy of _The Quibbler. _

"I needed to get a few things that I had left with Lily," she said turning to the third year, who had been standing silently, watching Nala and taking notes about her encounter with the boys. "I'll see you later Lily." Nala pecked her on both cheeks and left the common room, ignoring Vere, who had puckered his lips and closed his eyes in anticipation for a kiss.

When Vere opened his eyes, he surprised to find Lily peering into his face. "Argh!"

"What are you doing?" she asked, with what could only be described as thirteen year old curiosity.

"Listen," he said ignoring her question, " you have to help me get Nala to fall in love with me."

"No way!" she exclaimed, backing away from him. "I will **not** let you mess up another one of my friends' lives. The last time I hooked you up with one of my friends, Melinda never spoke to me again after you broke up with her and then, she moved to the States!" She then ran up the stairs, determined not to give in.

Vere, and everyone else in the common room, stared after her. He turned to Hugo. "And everyone wonders why I love Albus more."


End file.
